Another Chance
by AngeliaBlack76
Summary: Darren finally got another Change with Chris.  What will he do to woo Chris?


Title: Another Chance

Rating : M

Pairing : CrissColfer

Fandom: Glee

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Darren Criss or Chris Colfer

Summary; Darren finally got another Change with Chris. What will he do to woo Chris?

A/N: This is a sequel to Fixing A Mistake one of my reader's ask me to do a sequel. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this.

Darren and Chris spent hours in their dressing room making out. He move his lips to his lovers neck licking and sucking every inch of Chris's neck. Chris moans when Darren found his spot that he that made him crazy. He knew that he still have to fix things between him and Chris. Darren was grateful that Chris still wanted to make out with him. Which make his heart swell with love.

''Darren?'' Chris moans he shallows hard arching his neck.

''MMM.'' Darren replyed he continue leaving love bites from behind chris's ear all the way to his collarbone. He felt his lover grinding against his leg.

''Darren….we..Oh god that feels so good.'' Chris moans again feeling himself getting harder and harder. He knew that he was close to coming.

Darren smiles against Chris neck loving the effect on the other boy underneath him. Darren continue to the pressing at hand making the little hickey even darker. He like the idea of Chris going through the show with his marks on his lovers neck. The idea made his cock twitch.

''Darren…..unngggggg… we really need to stop…we have a show to do.'' Chris said in between moans.

Darren slowly move his lips from his lovers neck he looked into Chris eyes. ''Fuck I know that you're right but right now I can't get enough of you.'' He stated with a lustful tone.

Chris shiver hearing his lover 's voice dripping with desire for him. He knew now that Darren only wanted he. He shallows hard he begin to speak. ''I know baby but we do have a show to do tonight and I do have to get dress. Give me to end the of show then maybe I'll let you tap this.'' Chris stated with a wink he sat up on the couch. He looked down seeing the bulge in his pants looking back at his lover. ''Darren I can't go on stage with a hard on.'' He squeaked out feeling his cheeks turning red.

Darren nodded int agreement with lover moving a little let Chris sit up on the couch. He smiles hearing the adorable sound coming from his boyfriend. ''Babe you're the one that was grinding against me when we were making out. You're not the only with boner Chris.'' He replyed caressing the other boy's cheek.

Chris sigh looking at Darren leaning into the touch . ''Yes I know but what I'm suppose to do I have to make it go way some how. Any suggestions Mr Criss.?'' He asks shifting to he looked at boyfriend.

Darren smirk a little he push his lover against the couch straddling his legs. Feeling how hard Chris was he gently grinding her hips. ''Well baby I could either suck you off or you can jerk off in the bathroom the choice is yours.'' He said lowing head he started suck on his boyfriend's sweet spot.

''Darren…unnngg. ..you grinding against me isn't helping my problem.'' Crhis moans pulling him closer letting erections .

''MMM…so I take that as yes that you want me to suck you off baby?'' Darren moans moving his hips hard feeling the passionate building in the pit of her stomach.

Fuck Darren my cock is so hard I need to get over….unnggg..I take one of your steps in wooing me.'' Chris moans moving his hips in time with her lover.

Without saying another word Darren got on his knees unzipping Chris's pants. He took out his boyfriends cock. ''You have suck a beautiful cock baby.'' He lowing his head taking Chris into his mouth. Moving his head up and down letting his touch circle around the head of his lover' s cock.

Darren felt Chris griping his hair he knew that his lover was close. He sucking harder and faster until Chris filled his mouth. Darren slowly release the other man's cock licking the head clean. He licked his lips looking at Chris seeing his breathing slowly returning to normal. Moving up to his lover Darren taking Chris into his arms. ''Better?'' He asks stroking Chris's damp cheek.

''Mmm..much better babe thank you.'' Chris murmurs he open his eyes looking at Darren. ''I think we need to get ready for the show..'' Chris said kissing his lover moaning when he tasted himself .

''Okay baby.'' Darren kisses Chris one more time he got up from the couch he started to get ready for the show. Looking over at Chris seeing him getting ready for show as well.

Lea was in the dressing room with the other girls she had finish getting ready for the show. Looking over seeing Amber looking at her Lea knew that she wasn't happy with her. ''Amber I know that you're not happy with me. I didn't mean to hurt Chris and I was drunk last night.'' She stated looking down at her hands.

''Lea that's no accuse Chris is my boo and what you did isn't right.'' Amber said as she put on her white vest. ''I think you need to go apologize to Chris.'' She stated patting Lea on the shoulder.

Lea nodded knowingly she got from the couch she left the dressing room. She walked down the hall way to where Chris's dressing room was. On the way she kept thinking about what she was going to say to Chris. Lea knew that she was in the wrong about what happen last night. Standing outside of the dressing room Lea raise her hand and knock on the door.

Chris finish getting dress when hear a knock on the door looking at Darren. ''What who this is.'' He ask seeing his boyfriend shrug as he finish tying his tie. Chris walked over to the door he open seeing that Lea standing there. He didn't want to see her after what happen last night. ''What can do for you Miss Michele?'' he asks with a hint of hurt in his voice.

''Chris I wanted to talk to about what last night.'' Lea stated looking at Chris hoping that he would hear her out.

Fine why don't you come in I gess when need to talked.'' Chris reply moving to the side allowing Lea to come in. He close the door behind them Chris looked at Darren he nods.

''Chris I'm going to let you too talk I'm going to go find Riker and Curt.'' Darren said he walked over to his boyfriend kissing on the cheek. He smiles when he nods knownly he lean into chris. ''Uh babe I think you should that you have hickies all down your neck. ''He whispers in his boyfriend's ear. He giggled seeing the looked on his lover's face. He turned around looked at Lea his smile fades a little. ''Lea.'' He stated monotone voice leaving the dressing room.

Chris walked over to the mirror he looked at his necking seeing angry purple bruises on his neck. _*Oh I don't believe he did this now have to perform the concert with these love bites on my neck. Oh I'm going to get him for this.* _He thought letting out sight he turned around he walked over to couch he sat down. ''So Lea what to want to say me? I mean you really hurt me last night I never thought you would.''

Lea sighed she sat down on the the other couch she looked at her best friend. ''I know Chris I'm really ssorry about what happen last night. But it seems that you and Darren made up.'' She started nodding at the love bites on his neck.

''Yea we made up but he still feels like it want to make it up to me.'' Chris reply looking at Lea wondering what she wanted from him.

''Chris I don't want to lose you as my best friend I love you. I know that I made a mistake and I promise you that it won't happen again. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you?'' Lea ask went over kneel in front of Chris taking his hand into here.

''I just don't want you to do this again or I don't think I forgive you Lea. I love you and you're my best friends. '' Crhis stated to Lea giving her hand little squeeze.

Lea smiles she hugged Chris tightly closing her eyes for a moment. Pulling back she looked into his eyes. ''I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again. You mean so much to me Chris and thank you for given me. I have to go touch up my make up oh and Chris you might to try hiding those love bites.'' She giggles leaving the dressing room closing the door behind her.

Chris shook his head when Lea left the dressing room he knew that she right. ''Damn I have to do something about these hickies.'' He mutter walking oer to look at the mirror turning away to see Darren walking back into the dressing room. ''Honey how you give my love bites on my neck when we have show to do.'' He stated looking at his boyfriend.

''Aww baby you know I could help myself your neck is so kissable.'' Darren said walking over to Chris taking him into arms. I take that your talk went well while I was gone.'' He stated leaning kissing his lover on the cheek.

Chris blush a little he wrap his arms around Darren's neck. ''Yeah everything is find now baby don't worry.'' He murmur laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Darren turned his kissing the young man's head letting out content sigh. ''I love you Chris and so thankful that you're giving me and us another chance.''

''I love you too Darren and you're earning your second chance.'' Chris reply left his head looking into Darren's eyes. Leaning in he gently kiss his lover lips.

Darren and Chris had a great time during the show they even put even more passionate in the Klaine skit. The crowd didn't know what was going between the two. But the rest of cast tease Chris about the love bites had long the said of his neck. After the show Darren and Chris went back to theiry hotel room and made love all night. Darren was lucky to have Chris in his arms the last thought he had before drifting off to sleep.

The End

**A/N Weil here's the sequel the ending is a little crappy but I hope that my readers will enjoy it. Reviewa make me happy. NO Flames please**


End file.
